FFA July Drabble Challenge
by Drowning in Chaos
Summary: A month of prompts to challenge writers. Random drabbles of random fandoms, but I will most likely stick to fandoms I've already written. Picture prompts will be linked on my profile. From horror to humor and everything in between. Reviews are not expected but cherished, so much x
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **Picture under July 1st on profile (key in lock)**  
**

**Fandom: **Vampire Academy

**Plot: **Strigoi Dimitri is taunting Dhampir Rose in her quest to kill him.

* * *

**The Key of Death**

Cloaked in black, she stands to the foot of the grave. The dark sky sends out a loud boom of thunder, but even that doesn't waiver her steely disposition.

It has taken her days to get here and she can't believe her eyes. Although she knows she is in the right place, she pulls out the folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket and opens it.

_74 5 k 33_

It was a clue. A clue that led her here. Seventy four Fifth Boulevard, plot K, grave number thirty three. The grave of one Anna Belikov. The tombstone informs of her birth and death, but this isn't what holds Rose's attention. It is the ancient looking brass plate these details are etched in. Its filigree edges familiar to her. So familiar in fact that she is assaulted by the memory of tracing these very same lines not too long ago; the cool of her fingertip gliding along the warmth of her lover's skin.

_Ex-lover._ She reminds herself.

Shaking her head to dispel the memory, she ignores the ache in her chest and looks away from the tombstone to search for her next clue. She spies a small black box by the headstone and picks it up. Inside is a brass key and another note. Sick to her stomach, she opens it with trepidation.

_See something familiar? Come and get me, Rose, I'm waiting._

Anger and hurt rushes forth and she looks around expectantly, but sees no one.

"I know you're here!" She calls out into the darkening cemetery. "Come out and fight me, you coward!"

Her hand rests on the silver stake sheathed at her hip, beneath her coat. Her breathing shallow and heavy as she continues to look around her in exasperation.

A long minute passes with no reply. No movement.

She rests her hands by her side for a moment, before looking down at the key clasped in her left palm.

"Belikov Estate it is then," she murmurs, before placing the key into her pocket and setting off to kill the man she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: **I don't trust or love anyone. Because people are so creepy. Creepy creepy creeps. Creeping around. Creeping here and creeping there. Creeping everywhere. -Vincent Gallo-

**Fandom: Y**our choice! Just imagine your favourite heroine!

**Plot:** A people hater attends university/college

* * *

I can feel him leering at the back of my head, but I do my best to ignore it and listen to the professor, and then write down my notes. Goosebumps cover my skin as a wave of uncertainty hits me. Nausea rises from the pit of my stomach. I begin to think that maybe I can't do this after all.

This is no place for a misanthropist. It's my first day, my first class, and I can barely function.

I realise I've missed a few sentences from the teacher and I zone back in, but the feeling of being watched is too strong and I turn to look over my shoulder.

Everyone has their eyes to the front of the class and I feel stupid, but, before I turn back around, he glances at me and smiles. I smile back and hope it doesn't look like a grimace. He looks back to the front of class and I follow suit.

I don't know why I'm so concerned about his looking at me. It's not like I have to talk to him again. All he did was help me pick up my books and give them to me.

_I can do this_. I think affirmatively. I can get through this course without having to talk to people or socialising. I'm certain people do it every day.

I manage to get through the rest of class and write down all the notes I need to. When the class is dismissed I keep myself busy until most of the room is empty and then walk out with my head down.

I am feeling accomplished already and positive about my plan when I feel someone fall into step beside me.

"So, book girl, do you have a name?"

_Shit._

* * *

**NB: I didn't expect anyone to review as these are just a bunch of random drabbles (that aren't very exciting at all) so thank you to those that have taken the time to give me feedback xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** Picture prompt on profile under July 3 (the words 'and so the adventure begins')

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Plot:** When faced with death, one must live.

* * *

**Life is an Adventure to be Lived Even After Death**

There's something about death that makes life all the more precious. While this was true for Bella, she still often thought about life beyond her death. She wasn't a religious a person, but she believed that there had to be more beyond the life we lived here. What a cruel world it would be if our souls simply stayed buried in the ground with our bodies.

More so now than ever, did she hope and believe that souls moved onto a better place, but before her soul moved on, she wanted to live. She wanted an adventure.

When she had put her plan to her friends, some of them were obviously sceptical and worried, some were still in denial, but they had all come around in the end and today was the day that she would tick off the number one thing on her bucket list.

_.1 Skydive_

Anxiousness and excitement mixed and bubbled up in the pit of her stomach. It was great to see everyone in such great spirits and it was even better that not a single one of them had chickened out. Though, Angela did look as though she were about to throw up her breakfast.

Once they were all up in the plane and hooked up to their tandem partners Bella high fived them all, and then informed them that she was going last.

Rose argued that the point of the day was to watch her tick off her bucket list and have fun, but Bella retaliated by pointing out that they could still watch her living out her adventures, they just had to look up.

Rose was about to argue the point again, when the pilot interrupted to tell them that it was time to jump. Bella watched all of her friends jump from the plane one by one. When it was her turn, she smiled into the wind, and, when the instructor counted to three and leapt out, she called out "Geronimo!"

_2\. Go to a festival_

Seeing three of her favourite bands was epic, but the best thing of all was having all of her friends there to spend the day with. The sunburn that followed wasn't the greatest, but it was talked about for months as one of the best days they'd all had.

_3\. Host my own wake_

It was something that had taken a lot of talking and assuring on Bella's part. She explained that it didn't seem fair that she'd miss out on the party simply because she would be in the coffin, so she wanted to have her funeral while she was still well enough to celebrate her life.

Her parents and friends surprised her by going all out. Flowers were placed on every available surface throughout the house. The cocktail food was catered and it was absolutely amazing.

The only downside to the day was that her body tired before the party ended. A couple of hours in she hugged and kissed her friends goodbye and her mother tucked her into bed. Even at the age of eighteen she loved the way her mother stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

_4\. Karaoke_

Bella hasn't been able to get out of bed since the day of her wake. Her body is fading fast and she's just about given up hope of living out her adventures.

Her friends surprise her by setting up a karaoke game in her room. They spend twenty minutes laughing and singing before Bella apologises for being tired and needing to sleep.

_5\. Wear odd socks_

Edward gazes at his beautiful girlfriend, her lashes kiss her flushed cheeks, and her lips are a beautiful shade of pink. She's as gorgeous as the day they'd met and he can't help but chuckle as he looks down from her white floral dress to the socks on her feet; one yellow, one purple. Her two favourite colours.

He feels someone stand beside him and he looks over to see Alice, her cheeks wet with fresh tears. He pulls her into a hug and holds her as she cries into his chest. It's not long before the whole group is standing together at the church alter, huddled into a semi-circle group hug around Bella's coffin.

"She didn't get to finish her adventures," Angela sniffled.

"She will," Rose replies defiantly. Six sad faces turn to her and she looks at them in turn, a secret smile starting to spread across her face. "All we have to do is look up, right?"

* * *

**I apologise for grammar and spelling mistakes I did this in a rush. Also this totally breaks the drabble rules I know but I couldn't do this plot in less than 500 words. Sorry xx**


End file.
